Noah Heart
"He is so....dreamy!" ~Noah talking about Buddy. Noah Heart: Noah (full name NoahElla Ruby Heart) is Yougotrejected's OC. She has a twin sister named Rose. Noah is Numbuh 7.8, and after the KND, she went to the TND, where she is the nurse. Noah can get angry very easily due to her angerment issues. She has as much enemies as she does friends. She has lived in Cleveland her whole life. Her dad died when she was 13 when they had a house fire and a beam fell on him after throwing her out of the window to the firefighters safety net because the stairs had fallen. Noah wears a baby blue tank top with a black jacket that stops at the belly (unzipped) and a black mini skirt, baby blue tights and black boots. she has blonde hair that goes to mid back and blue eyes. Noah is very friendly unless you mess with her, her family or her friends, then she becomes your worst nightmare. She cries very easily, but don't think that she is weak because, if you get her angry enough, she will beat you up. Noah did date Mark Drilovsky for two months until she walked in on him making out with Rabakkah. Relationships: *'Rose Heart:' Rose is Noah's twin sister. They are very close. Rose is older than Noah by three minutes. They did everything together as kids. *'Kami Drilovsky: '''They have been best friends for a long time. Kami is one of the few people who helped her through the rumor that went around that she was pregnant. When Kami's dad came back from the army, Noah's mom marries Kami's dad, making them stepsisters. *'Mark Drilovsky:' Noah used to date Mark until he cheated on her with Rabakkah. Now, they are step-siblings. *'Patton Drilovsky: There isn't much to say. They're not that much of friends, but they talk sometimes. *'Fernando Drilovsky: '''Fernando and Noah are friends. They haven't talked in a while though. *'Cori Hunter: 'Cori is one of Noah's best friends. Not much else is known. *'April Dickson: April and Noah are half sisters (they share the same dad). They fought over Buddy until April found Fernando. *'Ana Greene:' They never really talk, but Noah still considers her a friend. *'Melt Sanban:' Noah never really liked Melt, but she puts up with him because he's Kami's boyfriend. *'Olivia Johnson: '''Olivia's a snob. Noah doesn't like her. She thinks she's a brat that will always be a banana-haired bimbo. *'Rabakkah Heartthorne:' They used to be best friends until Kami moved back. Rabakkah got mad and started a rumor that Noah was pregnant. Noah has hated her since. *'Ms. Chow: Ms. Chow doesn't do anything to Noah, so she doesn't completely hate her. The only thing is that Ms. Chow gave Noah a C because she was friends with Kami, April, Cori and many others. During the school dance, she kicked Noah and Buddy out for running around. *'''Buddy: Noah has had a huge crush on Buddy since a sleep over that Kuki had for the friends they met in Japan. She might have even had a tiny crush on him when she first met him in Japan. *'Morgan, Sophie and Athena: '''Noah met Morgan in Japan and they became friends. She met Sophie and Athena when Cori came back for her sweet sixteen. She is really close to Morgan most of all and is best friends with her. *'Brick: Noah kissed him on a dare, then he kissed her later that night. *'Luke: '''Luke is one of Noah's best friends and is dating her sister, Rose! *'Boba Fett: Since Noah hangs around The Quads, and Boba is hunting The Quads, the bounty hunter is sometimes after her, too. Noah usually tries to protect them whenever he comes to attack. She kicked his butt in the one-shot "Powers". *'Negatar Gnaa:' Since the beginning of the events of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Noah hates Lord Gnaa for everything he's doing, involving The Quads. Category:Yougotrejected's pages Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:KND Category:Twin Category:Operative Category:Numbuh 7.8